The Adventures of Loki
by Hyrulia0Ranor
Summary: This is a post-Avengers story about Loki the God of Mischief. Other characters include Thor, Odin, and the Avengers...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of my new fanfic :D

Loki was sitting in the dimly lit, poorly comforting prison cell in the Asgardian palace. The God of Mischief looked out of the barred door, noticing the lone guard peering back at him. The guard grinned maliciously, tapping the pommel of his sword. Loki paid no mind, he had other things to worry about, like how to get out of this dump.

His thoughts were interrupted by his brother Thor tromping arrogantly down the path to his cell. "Brother..."

Loki looked at his brother with the slightest bit of condescension. "What is it now, you were just here five minutes ago, Thor."

Thor hefted his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, and opened the cell. "No tricks now, Odin wants to speak with you Loki."

"Pssh, what sort of trick would I attempt against the mighty God of Thunder?" he mocked, smirking. Thor rolled his eyes, ignoring the jibe. Loki knew how to get under people's skin, and how to talk his way out of nearly anything...

Odin Allfather sat atop the throne of Asgard, his golden staff in hand. He noticed his sons walks into the room, Thor leading Loki. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Loki what were you thinking my son?" Loki since finding out the truth of his parentage, he never wanted to be called that again, but he ignored it.

"Allfather, I was claiming Midgard for you of course." He averted his gaze to hide the smirk on his face. Odin looked a the young man, frustrated. "Loki, you know what you have started? The Chitauri-"

"The Chitauri are weak pawns upon my chessboard Allfather, I need them no longer. I am sorry, I did it for you, to see if you still cared, but I can see that is not true."

Loki enough. I do care...You are my...so...subject...and I care so much that I am worried about you...which is why I am freeing you from your sentence of prison."

Loki looked at his 'father' with disbelief. "But...you must always be accompanied by Thor..."

There was always a but...Loki's look of happiness and joy was replaced by one of fury. "I am a god, and I do not need a babysitter, especially one like...him."

"Mind your tongue brother." Thor snarled, swinging his hammer, testing the weight. Odin eyed them both. "Those are my conditions, or you go into the cell for your full sentence..."

Loki looked at Odin with a sneer. "Fine, I accept." Odin smiled. "Good, enjoy yourselves." Thor grabbed Loki's arm and whipped him around, leading him out of the room.

What shall we do brother? No world takeovers either..."

"Thor I wish to go to bed. Leave me alone..." Loki said, walking away. Thor grabbed him. "No you don't..."

Loki evaded his reach and jumped out of the way. "Fine, let's just go for a walk, I need to think." Thor sighed, hefting his hammer again. "Fine."

Loki smiled, glad to have gotten his way. This supervision thing wouldn't be lasting so long as he thought...

Asgard was peaceful, the sky clear. Loki longed to walk down the majestic Rainbow Bridge to the newly repaired Bifrost, to get away from that oaf. Thor turned to him while they were walking. "Brother why did you do it?"

Because Thor, I was feeling...put out and bored. I needed some excitement. What better than an invasion on Midgard?" Another smirk appeared on his face. He put his hand behind his back readying his plan...

Suddenly out of nowhere twenty Lokis appeared, all surrounding Thor, ready to attack. Thor looked around him, confused on which one was the real Loki...while the real one ran off down the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost, where Heimdall was absent. Loki took the great sword and powered up the machine, He smiled as the lightning sparked and crackled, and laughed as the Bifrost sent him to Midgard...

(to be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thor swore as he used Mjolnir to fly down the bridge but Loki was already god knows where...he chuckled at the wit. "Loki..." he swore under his breath, knowing that if he didn't find his brother he would be the one to blame. Thor powered up the Bifrost, "Ah I guess I'll try Midgard."

The machine sent him to Earth, directly to the New Mexico drop-point. He looked around, but there was no sign of Loki. "Huh, I'll bet he's gone into town for a little mischief." he shook his head and whipped his hammer into the air, flying into Jane Foster's old laboratory work space. Here he found the remains of her lab, Loki had already been there. Thor checked the cupboards, seeing the pudding stash had disappeared; Loki had DEFINITELY been there.

"Looking for me 'brother?'" Thor heard Loki's voice, but was not sure where from.

"Loki! End this childish game! NOW!" Thor said, watching out, treading carefully.

"Game? I'll make it a game if you like."

Suddenly the place was filled with Lokis, all smirking and laughing. "Oh dear, it seems you'll have to pick one. I do hope you choose correctly, else you dear Jane will have to suffer."

"LOKI! DO I LOOK TO BE IN A GAMING MOOD?" Thor tried to cast lightning from Mjolnir, but it didn't work. Thor could hear Loki's laugh all around him, while the God of Mischief sang, "Which one, which one?"

"Fine, Loki I will play your silly game, but don't harm Jane. Things could turn...unpleasant."

"Ha! Like you are in a place to be making idle threats, brother." he laughed, the laugh echoing through the clones. "Now which one is really me? Since you are so daft, I will give you three tries-

"There are a thousand of you at least!" Thor bellowed.

"Exactly, I give you three tries. You have ten minutes."

Thor snarled, biting his lip, looking at the kaleidoscope of Lokis. He sighed. "I choose...that one." He pointed at one of the random clones. "Two tries remain, brother."

Thor pointed at another one, but was wrong again. "Tread carefully Thor, your woman depends on it." Loki said.

Thor shook his head. "I say go to hell Loki. Jane is protected by S.H.I.E.L.D., you won't find her. Now show yourself."

"No thanks." The Lokis vanished, each replaced by a box of Pop-Tarts. Thor looked around, trying not to drool. "I know I should go after him, but I can't let all these go to waste..." So Thor sat down and proceeded to consume 1,323 pop-tarts.

Meanwhile the true God of Mischief sat atop the roof, watching the oaf through the skylight. "Hm, that'll keep him busy for hours. I think I'll mess up this town and continue where I left off." A great grin appeared on his face as he watched his brother, but he climbed off the building and quietly walked around the building to the road that led to the small town. Being a master of magic, he blasted buildings and cars, causing a small crack to appear in the ground. Soon it turned into a fissure and the town slowly crumbled into it, leaving piles of ruins and debris all over the place. He laughed and smirked, "Just a bit of fun..."

He smirked again as he walked into town to find a ride, dodging any debris and leveling the town anywhere he saw something standing.

(to be continued...) Chapter 3 will be coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Loki laughed as he left the town, hidden in the back of a pickup. Soon, he would get to SHIELD and get his scepter...very soon.

He propped himself up in the truck, getting comfortable. Wherever he was going they were in for a treat, a rough treat of mischief!

The God of Mischief dozed while the truck bounced and shook. 'Such poor travel for a god,' he thought.

The next town he arrived in was somewhere in Texas. He must have slept many hours, to have gone that far. He stretched his arms and hopped out of the back of the truck, heading for the gas station. He walked in; the clerk staring at his Asgardian suit. "Lady, I do what I want, don't look at me like that." he said, smiling. The people at the checkout gawked at him. "Is that? Oh god, are you Tom Hiddleston?"

Loki put his face in his hands. "No, now get out of my way." The people stared at him, unfazed. "You dare disobey me?" He stared at them, his huge eyes making them fill with emotion. "Kneel."

To his pleasure, they fell to their knees. "Now lady, give me coffee and put it on my brother's tab, don't give me that! I know he has a tab here! Also, charge 1500 packages of pudding as well. Farewell." he said, sipping his mocha latte and laughing. He went to return to the pickup, but it was gone. He looked around and sighed. The only available vehicle was the van that those Hiddlestoners had driven. Loki snarled and walked back into the gas station. "Mortals, I demand transport."

One girl, who was wearing a Thor shirt, walked up to him. "Why don't you get a car wierdo?" Her friend swatted her on the arm. "Loki, you can like have a ride with us." she said, practically jumping up and down.

Loki stepped back, worried. "Let's go." The Loki girls didn't even hear the screaming of their Thor-friend as they got in the van. Loki was tempted to smile and laugh, but thought better of it.

Throughout the entire ride he could hear giggling, the snapping of a camera, and the sound of texting. At first he enjoyed it, posing and smiling, but later he grew bored, and they had to beg him to smile before long.

"I swear mortals, if you take one more photo of me I may have to hur...ah mischief you." This did absolutely nothing, except make them squeal and giggle more.

After two hours he had had enough. He demanded that they stop. They were reluctant to leave him in the middle of nowhere, but he insisted. He slammed the door and watched as they drove away. "Note to self, never ride with mortal females again."

He snarled as he walked down the barren highway. He coughed as he kicked up dirt. "Agh, Midgardian soil is ruining my suit." He snarled again but kept walking, having to stop himself from humming various songs from that damn Avengers movie.

"GAH!" he shouted, trying to silence the jingle.

After a miserable walk he had arrived at the Louisiana border. "Time to hitch a ride, but not with anymore of those girls...yikes." He laughed and saw a sign, 'Military base three miles' with an arrow.

"Wouldn't they want to keep that a secret?" He smirked and kept walking. He'd found his ride, but first he'd have a bit of fun. He laughed, tasting victory as the military base came into view. A humvee nearly ran over him, but they took no notice. He cast a bolt of green magic at it, causing it to melt into a puddle of molten steel.

He laughed and walked down the road, blasting the gates open. Alarms blared around him, but no one could stop the God of Mischief...

(to be continued...)


	4. Chapter 4

**So, just a note from your author. I do not own any characters. All are Marvel's. I am merely a student entertaining myself. Also I apologize for taking so long to update! Please R & R! Thanks!**

Chapter 4:

Loki walked into the base, surrounded by thousands of men holding guns. He merely laughed as their bullets bounced off his godly form. After countless attempts of shooting him they gave up. Loki stopped, looking at them. He was tempted to blow them up, or repeat his speech from Stuttgart, but he just smiled and strode past them. He heard some of them mutter his name along with the Avengers, and he sighed. "That stupid movie recollection of true events ruined my life, I swear." He turned to them and was forced to block a kick to the face. He grabbed the mortal's leg and twisted it, hearing it snap. The man screamed in agony as Loki threw him twenty feet away.

"Anymore of you fools wish to oppose me?" The men looked at him, all wanting to fight but not wanting to die. Loki looked them over, "So I thought." he said, smiling.

"Well, well if it isn't Loki, the supposed king of Asgard." someone said from behind. He turned, waving his hand at the same time. "I believe you are mistaken. I am not Loki, this is just my costume that I made and I felt like wearing. I am here visiting the base." he glanced at the men around him, daring them to sell him out.

Fury felt a strange emotion wash over him. "Ah well, in that case, let me give you a ride to our base. If you like military, you will love it." Nick said. Loki could not believe what he was hearing. He was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. His magic had worked better than he thought it would. "I'd like that, very much. By the way I didn't hear your name, sir?" Loki said, smiling.

Fury nodded. "Well that is confidential. Anyway climb aboard my helicopter and we will get going."

Loki smiled and sat down in the back of the helicopter. 'And I thought mortals could be no dumber.' Fury turned around, putting the vehicle on auto-pilot and sitting beside the god. Loki glanced at him, smiling. "I never did catch your name kid."

Loki smirked. "Right, my name is Tom." Fury chuckled. "Dressed up as Loki, and your name is Tom..." Loki looked at him, smiling. "Yes that mort...man shares my name."

Nick Fury looked at him. A phone vibrated in his pocket. Loki looked up. Fury glanced at the phone, reading the screen. "Excuse me I need to take this." He walked into a room and shut the door behind him. Loki laughed. And laughed. And laughed. 'Ah what a fool.' He went to the control panel, looking at the radar. They weren't very far from the Helicarrier now.

The helicopter landed but Fury hadn't come back. Loki stood up, walking to the room and jiggling the handle. The door opened and Nick stood there, talking on his phone. When he saw 'Tom' standing there he covered the speaker with his hands. "Sir we are here." Loki said. The man nodded and went back to his phone call, so Loki closed the door, but not before hearing the words, "...guard the scepter."

Loki ground his teeth, tromping onto the platform of the SHIELD base. He dove behind a quinjet, evading guards. He caught a glimpse of Agent Romanoff before slipping inside.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring the looks from the agents. His scepter was in the archives, as was his glorious helmet. "He laughed and strode to the Archive vault. He unlocked the door magically and stepped inside, staying to the shadows to avoid being spotted. His scepter was on the table in front of him, guarded by thirty men with machine guns. He snapped his fingers and smiled, stepping out of the shadows. The guards readied their guns, pulling the triggers, but all thirty had no bullets. Loki laughed and snapped his fingers, killing the radios on their belts, to stop all communication.

One of the guards threw his gun on the ground and tried to confront him. Loki laughed and twisted his neck, making him fall into a heap on the ground.

"Move." he demanded. The guards let him through, wanting to stay alive. Loki picked up the scepter, running his fingers along the flat of the blade at the end. As he picked it up it quivered in his hand, sending even more energy and power through him.

He smirked and blasted a hole in the wall, blasting everything in sight. Now that he had the scepter he was unstoppable...but there was one thing left to do. He turned to the table and saw it, gleaming in all its glory.

Loki grinned slyly as he put on his helmet. It made him happy, complete, and more mischievous...

(to be continued...)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

The guards all came at once, which was fine for Loki. It was easier to dispose of an enemy when they were huddled together. He grinned and shot bolt after bolt from the staff.

"A kid in a costume, I should have known, Loki."

"Ah, that indeed was very foolish to believe, Mr. Fury. But the damage is done, I got what I came for." He gestured at the scepter. Fury looked at the weapon and readied his gun. Loki noticed.

"You do realize that will not succeed, do you not?" Loki taunted.

"Maybe not, but they will. Avengers Assemble!" Fury shouted the last statement. Loki laughed, readying himself for a fight. Agent Romanoff came running, but that was all.

"What the hell Natasha? Where are they?" Fury asked, angry.

"Sir they partied hard after they defeated Loki, they are at the tower, hungover."

Loki's gaze turned to the Black Widow. "Well, can we get back to business here? You are outnumbered Fury."

Nick laughed. "There is only one of y-

Loki after Loki appeared, smirking. "What was that? Oh yes, you were saying I was outnumbered, well...Ms. Romanoff- he turned to her, tapping her on the chest with the tip of the scepter. "Follow me please."

"Yes sir." she said, kicking Fury's gun out of his hand. "Take me to Stark Tower." Loki demanded as they climbed around a jet. She nodded, powering up the engines.

New York had already been repaired, sadly. Except for that big ugly building in the middle of town, which still held broken windows and an 'A.' "Natasha, drop me off there." he said, pointing. She did and he walked into the tower, contemplating what to do.

He walked into the lounge to find Stark passed out on the bar, Banner sprawled out on the floor, Rogers on the couch, and Barton in the corner. He laughed.

Tony stirred and looked up, hearing noises. He looked at Loki, delusional. "Uh guysh, we should like shuit up, Loki ish here, I think." he slurred, unsure of himself.

A smile appeared on Loki's face. "I am only here in your dreams."

Captain Rogers stood up, hearing Stark's voice. "Shuit up? Doesn't that mean take another drink?" he laughed, "And I thought they said I couldn't get drunk! They lied to me! ARGH!" he picked up a lamp and threw it in Loki's direction. The god snarled and sidestepped, the lamp hitting the floor with a shattering crash, causing a distressed Pepper Potts to come out of the bedroom.

"What are you do-

"Ms. Potts, a pleasure." Loki said, nodding to her.

"You are Loki? Not the actor?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes it is me. The is actor IS me, he is one of my clones." He sighed.

"Ah, well what are you doing here?" Pepper asked.

"Just...visiting." He took a few steps toward her.

Pepper stepped back. Loki grinned, waving the scepter. "Do I have to make you get on the plane, or will you be a good girl and do it yourself?"

"Why in the hell would I get on a plane wi-Loki touched her chest with the scepter-of course sir, right away. Will that be all Mr. Loki?"

Loki nodded and smirked, boarding the plane. If the Avengers weren't angry before, they would be when they got over their hangover...he laughed at the thought, watching the city shrink as they jet gained altitude...

**Please R & R! Lots more action coming up soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Loki had the Widow and Potts under his control, but he only did that to get everyone's attention. Now that he had it, the Avengers would come to him, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Pepper." he said. The woman looked up at him. "Sir?"

"I know you can contact him. Get a hold of my brother, and tell him he is in for a surprise."

Potts nodded. "Of course. Will that be all Mr. Loki?"

"Yes, and for my sake, it is Loki, no mister, understood?"

Yes M...Loki." she pulled out a cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. "Would you like to speak to him?"

Loki tore the phone from her fingers and waved his hand over it. "Thor!"

Thor heard his brother's voice from above, so he instinctively looked up. The clerk at the Texas gas station stared at him. "Excuse me sir, you still need to pay your bill for coffee and pudding."

"Pudding? Damn you Loki." The clerk showed him the receipt.

"1500 packages! LOKI!"

Loki laughed through the enchanted phone. "Eheheheheheheh...anyway brother, your woman Jane seems interesting, I think I will pay her a visit."

"Loki! Where are you?"

"Oh here and there. I paid that Avenger's Tower a visit, and I gained a couple new allies."

"Loki don't touch Jane, end this madness."

Madness? You think I am the one who is mad, Thor?" he mocked, laughing.

Thor snarled and spun his hammer, propelling himself into the air, and headed for New York, the clerk demanding him to come back and pay the bill.

Loki ended the call, handing the phone back to Pepper. "Agent Romanoff?"

"Sir?"

"Do you know where SHIELD is keeping Jane?"

"Yes, set the coordinates for SHIELD island?"

"Yes do it."

Natasha pushed a few buttons and then hit the autopilot switch. "It is done. Rerouting to SHIELD island."

Loki smiled and sat down, watching Pepper. Her phone vibrated but she ignored it. Loki looked at her. "Aren't you going to take that?"

"It's just Tony. Should I?"

A smirk appeared on Loki's face. "Yes do, just go along with whatever he says. Put it on speaker, I want to hear this." Potts nodded and obeyed his commands, answering the call.

"Hello Tony." she said.

"Pepper me and the boys are hungry. Can you order a pizza?"

"Stark it is three in the afternoon, you do not need a pizza."

"Fine no pizza. Can I talk to you?"

"You already are. What do you need now?"

Well I want to tell you about this dream we had."

"We? As in you all had the same one?"

"Cap and I did, the others only vaguely remember it."

"What was it about?"

"Reindeer games was here, and then he was gone...I'm not sure if it happened or not."

Pepper was about to answer, but Loki did instead. "Greetings Mr. Stark."

"Pepper? Why do you sound like a dude, an ugly dude for that matter..."

Loki snarled. "Listen here Stark. Your secretary is right here. I suggest you shut up and listen, or I will send my scepter through her stomach."

"Loki!"

He laughed. "And they say you are the smart one in the group."

"I thought you were in Asgard?"

"I came down for a visit, and to get back what was rightfully mine."

The line was silent or a while. Loki heard a few mumbles. "Loki, where are you?" It was Thor."

"On the way to see Jane of course."

Thor covered the phone, forgetting it was on speaker. "Get to the island, now."

Loki laughed.

"It is too late for that, brother. I am arriving there now."

Thor cussed and threw the phone across the room into a wall, ending the conversation. Loki laughed and handed the phone to Pepper.

Romanoff opened the door on the back of the jet and Loki stepped off, Natasha right beside him. He grinned as she pulled out her guns, shooting the guards that were running towards them.

He blasted the door open, watching the puny ant-like mortals scream and run. He laughed as they ran across the metal island, screaming for their lives...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Avengers were in the process of suiting up when Jarvis spoke. "Sir, Director Fury is on the line..."

"Fury?"

"Yes Stark. Why the hell aren't you on the Helicarrier?"

"We defeated a god, we deserved to celebrate!"

"Well that god is terrorizing the new island in the Atlantic! Get your ass over there."

"We are getting there, we have to get ready."

"A jet will be there in ten minutes to pick you up. You better be done playing dress-up by then. "

Stark took in a deep breath and spoke in a girly voice. "I am finishing my make-up ok? Gosh, quit being so dramatic!"

The rest of the guys laughed as Stark hung up. They boarded the jet and flew for the island.

Jane Foster heard the explosion outside, so she rushed to her window to see what was going on. She saw a red-haired woman in a super tight uniform and a tall man in a strange suit, wielding a stick with a blue light at the end.

She grabbed the gun that Phil Coulson had given her, going to hide in the closet of her room. She cocked the gun, readying herself.

Before long she heard the door to the room open. "Agent, search the rest of the rooms." she heard. Footsteps sounded on the floor. She was alone with the tall man.

She watched through a crack in the doorway as he searched various places in the room, and eventually grew angry, so he started to destroy things.

Jane accidentally dropped her gun. It made a thud on the floor. Looked looked up, right at the closet. He smiled and walked over to it, sliding the door open to be pounced on by the brown-haired woman. The god laughed and pulled Jane off of himself.

"You must be Jane Foster." he said, holding her in place. She squirmed, trying to get free.

"So what if I am?" she challenged. Loki chuckled. "My you are a feisty one, no wonder Thor admires you."

"Thor? How do you know him?"

"I know him in many ways, Ms. Foster."

"Are you his brother?"

"No, you talk too much." Loki said, throwing Jane over his shoulder and walking out of the room. She beat on his back, demanding freedom. He just smiled and kept walking.

On the platform outside Loki saw a site that sickened him. Iron Man and Thor were getting out of a jet, but the other three were nowhere to be seen. "Loki!" Thor bellowed, running into the building.

Loki turned around to see Natasha. "The jet is ready sir. Shall we go?"

He nodded, but found himself sprawled out on the ground after being hit by a repulsor beam. Loki ground his teeth and stood up, channeling his energy into the scepter. He sent a bolt at the building, making it crumble, and causing one of the pieces of debris to knock Iron Man into the water.

Natasha and he boarded the jet, laughing. Thor was trapped in the rubble, and Stark drowning.

He set Jane down on the floor of the jet and told Pepper to watch her.

"Where are we going sir?" Romanoff asked. Loki sat down, thinking. "Someplace we cannot be discovered, at least not yet anyway." He set the scepter down, yawning. He closed his eyes and relaxed, concentrating...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The jet landed in a cold, dark, and icy area, with features that reminded Loki of Jotunheim. He remembered the time he nearly destroyed it, and then his brother had to go and ruin all the fun. His fist involuntarily clenched at the thought.

"Where are we?" he asked the agent. Natasha explained. "It is an old SHIELD base, and now it is our new safe house."

He nodded, getting out of the plane. Natasha led him to a rocky surface, where he could tell there was a secret door. She flipped open a keypad and the door slid open. They went inside, waiting for Pepper to bring Jane. She did, and Jane had ended up giving her a bloodied lip in the process.

Natasha led the way through the various rooms to a holding cell. Here they left Jane and locked the door. Ms. Potts stood next to the door, watching her every move.

Romanoff led Loki to a lounge, which was dusty and covered in spider webs from so many years of not being used. He cleaned the cobwebs off of a couch and lay down, thinking about his next plan and to rest his muscles. Today had been a long and busy day, and he was a little worn out.

Thanos appeared in his mind, the talk that he and the Other had had replayed in his head. "Loki, do not fail me or the Other."

He snapped awake, sweat forming on his face. 'Relax Loki, you kept up your end of the deal. Don't worry about it. Your main focus right now is to take over Earth.'

Natasha walked into the room. "You are awake now I see."

"Yes agent, what news do you bring me?"

"Stark and Thor are unharmed, you just pissed 'em off, again."

"I am quite notorious for doing that..."he said, smirking. "And what of the others?"

"The same...pissed off." Loki laughed. "Well now, let's have a bit of fun. Take me to the nearest town."

Natasha nodded, leading him outside. He was expecting to go to the jet, but instead she led him to an underground tunnel. "Your way into town is down there."

Loki looked in the tunnel, doubtful, but he clambered down regardless. He looked around, but could see nothing in the dim light. The agent hit a switch to turn on the lights.

The god looked around, seeing tubes stretch into the darkness. "What is this?" he snarled.

"It is like a monorail, but faster, and different."

Loki had no idea what a monorail was, but he nodded anyway. Romanoff hit a button and a vehicle pulled up beside them, the hatch hissing open. Loki shook his head and stooped down to get in. Natasha lithely climbed into the driver's seat.

She tapped a few buttons, making the engine whir. The car shot off into the dark, causing Loki to fly backwards in his seat.

The town was small, but it was a town, and Loki needed to do something to clear his mind. The car stopped on a ledge overlooking the town. He jumped out of the car.

"That is worse than Bifrost travel." he growled.

"I wouldn't know sir." she said. Loki raised his scepter, sending a bolt of light over the town, basking the town in eerie blue light.

Loki chuckled and slid down the ledge to the edge of town. A few people were in the middle square, skinning fish.

Loki grinned and shot a bolt over their heads, making them look up. The bolt traveled further and leveled a cabin at the end of the street. The people looked at him and started screaming.

He smiled and blasted the rest of the buildings, flattening the town, and making the citizens run off into the night. He laughed as the last building fell, and he turned around, waving his scepter. A ledge to the north of the town crumbled down, heading right for the town.

In a matter of moments Loki was back up the ledge, and the village leveled by the landslide. The people were scattered and scared to death. That smirk appeared on his face as watched the land pulverize everything from the safety of the ledge...

(to be continued...)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Loki felt much better now that his mind had been cleared of those thought. He looked around the lounge that was his sleeping area. Natasha walked through the door. He looked at her. "What?"

"Sir you may want to come here?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, annoyed.

They went to an old meeting room. A phone was off the hook there. "It is Mr. Stark." she said.

He smiled and picked up the phone. "Yes Mr. Stark?"

"WHERE IS HE? IF YOU TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER-

"Do stop shouting, I will only kill her sooner."

Stark shut his mouth, listening.

"She is gladly my, ah, secretary now, Stark."

"Loki I swear on my life-

"Oh, do tell. I will be happy to take that from you if you break whatever proposal I am about to give you."

Stark whimpered through the phone. Loki relished the way it made him feel "Now Mr. Stark, here is my proposal...if you an the Avengers leave me be, you may have Ms. Potts back. I will be king, and nothing will get in my way. You and your precious Avengers will defend me, or the females will all perish."

Stark breathed into the microphone. "That is a very foolish idea..."

"So your answer is no? Very well, Pepper goes first."

"No! Wait please!" Stark begged. Loki laughed. "Can we make a deal?" Stark asked.

"I gave you a deal-Loki rolled his eyes at the Midgardian term-"now do you accept?"

"Can I have some time?"

Loki sighed. "You have one hour. Make up your mind, or remember...they all die..."

Loki hung up the phone, savoring the fear that had been clear in the billionaire's voice. He sat there, drumming his fingers on the table.

An hour passed, and the phone rang. Loki grinned and picked it up. "So Mr. Stark, are you ready to kneel before your king?"

"Heeeellll no!" Stark chuckled.

Loki grew furious. "Pepper is right here. I would be a little less obnoxious if I were you."

Stark calmed down, evidently frightened again. "You son of a-

"Stark." Loki said harshly. "Pay attention. Do you, or do you not, accept my terms?"

"Loki we are the Avengers for God's sake!"

"Congratulations. I will be sure to deliver the corpses to the tower."

"Dude wait! The others, I never even told them of our talk. Loki I will help you, but under one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Loki snapped. Stark sighed. "Free the girls, all of them, and then you can be king."

Loki laughed. "Um, no. You will work for me, and maybe if you are loyal enough I will give her back. If you try to hinder my plans in any way, I kill the females and your precious team."

"Fine I accept. If any one is harmed, this deal is done and I send the Hulk to whoop your ass, again. Deal?"

Loki grinned. "Of course. The tower is mine, as is the world."

"Right." Click, the line went dead. Loki smirked that trademark smirk again and laughed, savoring victory. As of that moment, he was the king of Midgard...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Loki was the happiest he had ever been in his life. If Stark worked for him...he laughed at the thought. "Natasha...ready the jet...we are heading to New York."

"Yes sir."

He grinned and walked to the holding cell. Jane was on the floor wrestling with Pepper. It looked like they were fighting over something. Pepper looked up and saw Loki, which made him laugh. "Enough ladies. We must be going."

Pepper was getting ready to get up, but Jane dragged her down, reaching for what Loki realized was a shard of glass. He became annoyed. "Jane!" he shouted.

Jane stopped and Pepper grabbed her, throwing the glass down the hallway.

"Sir, perhaps you should use the scepter?"

Loki looked at her and smiled. "Yes of course. A little change in the plan." He pressed the scepter to her chest, and she immediately stopped fighting. She dropped to one knee in front of Loki. "My king."

Loki smiled, turning on his heel to walk to the jet.

They arrived in New York, Loki stepping off the jet, hearing Jarvis warn those precious Avengers. The girls got off the plane, surrounding him. They walked to the door and slid it open, stepping inside. Thor stood before them, waiting. Seeing Jane, his jaw dropped. "Jane!" the woman completely ignored him.

Thor glared at his brother. "What have you done?" He started to advance toward Loki, but Jane stepped in front of him. "Do not touch my king."

Loki chuckled as Thor stepped back. "You know what I have done, brother. I have expanded their minds."

"Loki! Free her!" Thor demanded.

"Only if you let me speak to Stark."

"He is busy." Thor snarled, adjusting his grip on Mjolnir. "Release Jane and I will take you to him."

Jane readied herself to defend Loki again. "Thor, do as he says."

Thor looked at Jane in disbelief. "Fine, I will...take you to him."

Stark was building another suit when Thor and his guests arrived. Tony looked up. "Thor leave us."

"But-

"Now please."

Thor huffed but left them. Loki watched, amused, as Stark tinkered with a repulsor before speaking.

"So you are here to take over?"

"Indeed, I am your king now Stark."

Stark chuckled. "About that..."He raised the glove, firing a beam at Loki. Pepper stepped in the way, the force making her fly backwards.

"Pepper!" Stark exclaimed, rushing to her side. Loki laughed, Stark had tears in his eyes. He looked at Loki, loathing him. "You worthless-

"I did nothing Stark. You were the one to shoot the beam, not I." he mused. Stark glared at him. "Give me one good reason not to kill you..."

"Ha! I am a god you puny mortal!" Loki bellowed. "Just for that..." Loki stood on the other side of Pepper and pointed the scepter at her.

"No Loki...don't. You will never-

A blue bolt shot from the scepter, vaporizing Ms. Potts, the soon to be Mrs. Stark. "PEPPER!"

"Now Stark..."

"You worthless, lying, no good-

"She may or may not be dead."

Stark looked at him. "What? Really?"

"The only way you will ever know is if you serve me., your king."

"Please Loki." Stark begged, the mystery was torture to him.

"Kneel before me."

Stark stood there, weeping.

"I said...kneel!" Loki demanded. To his delight, Stark got down on one knee. He smirked. "Rise mortal. Put on your armor and follow me."

Stark whimpered but he obeyed, walking behind Loki. The God of Mischief looked at 'Iron Man', and laughed as they entered the main room of the tower...

(to be continued...)


End file.
